Opposites attract
by Roubs
Summary: Catorce micro-relatos sobre la atracción de Joey y Johnny. Como suelen decir, los polos opuestos se atraen, y ellos no son la excepción. A fin de cuentas nunca fueron guitarrista y vocalista modelo. Crack-fic, soy mala para los sumarios. Hombre x hombre.


No puedo creer que vaya a escribir lo que voy a escribir... en fin, la idea, bueno, las diversas ideas surgieron un día en el que mi aburrimiento era enorme y me hallaba sin Internet, sin más disfruten de la rara pareja. Por cierto, tiene algunas menciones de sexo e_e no me miren feo, es que son muy passsionales esos dos (?). Ya saben, son mini-drabbles, en algunos (por no decir todos) se dan a entender que ya tienen una relación, así que tengan imaginación y piensen cómo llegaron a eso después de tantos años sin hablarse (que por cierto, yo creo que sí se hablaban, en especial en la cama (?))

Mi retorno a después de mucho tiempo. Largo tiempo... sólo quería decir eso.

**Créditos: **No me pertenecen... mentalmente sí, pero no de otra forma, a todos los escritores frustrados nos pasa. Éstas cosas escritas aquí seguramente no habrán pasado, pero nadie pone límites a la imaginación.

**Pareja:** Joey x Johnny {The Ramones} (¡aúpa el j x j! (?))

**Advertencias: **Bueno, debes saber que son dos hombres (creo que en el resumen quedó claro) y que por algo es T, créeme cofcofyámamecofcof. También te diré que si dudas de su homosexualidad y eres muy fan de ellos seguramente si lees esto no los verás nunca más con buenos ojos, así que, no sé, piénsalo, hermos .

* * *

_Opposites attract_

_1_

Cuando Johnny se enfadaba, Joey sabía una cosa: que estaría en la abstinencia sexual durante semanas y no había peor tortura que esa, en especial después de los conciertos.

—Te molestas por nada.

—Perfecto.

—Dame un beso.

—Pídeselo a la groupie.

—Bueno, entonces recurriré a otros métodos —Joey se quitó la remera y vio cómo Johnny apartaba la mirada sonrojado. Dedujo que su abstinencia sexual sólo duraría unos segundos y Joey nunca deducía mal.

_2_

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Vete a dormir al sofá.

Johnny 1 – Joey 0

_3_

— ¡Ah! Más fuerte... y más rápido.

— John~

Dee Dee no volvió a ser el mismo. Ni a dormir en la habitación que estaba al lado de la que correspondía Joey o Johnny.

_4_

—Joey, ¿¡quieres dejar de hacer eso y venir a la cama!? Ya has encendido y apagado la maldita luz cuatro veces... Bueno, ya, me voy. Vete a la mierda maldito guitarrista.

Un ochenta por ciento de las noches románticas terminaban así.

_5_

No podía creer que estuviera hablando con la madre de Joey, era lo más raro que había hecho en su vida.

—¿Y? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Estudias o trabajas? —interrogó la mujer, la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente, especialmente cuando Joey se fue a por un vaso de agua, inocentemente sin darse cuenta de que su mamá estaba intimidando a su _amante_.

—Toco la guitarra... —musitó, obviamente no pensaba decirle que antes era un delincuente.

—Aham, y, dime, ¿qué haces tú con Joey exactamente? —le analizó con la mirada.

—"_Me acuesto con él, con mucha normalidad y naturalidad, señora_" —pensó, automáticamente una sonrisa entre pervertida y tonta se asomó por su cara.

La madre de Joey nunca más quiso saber de Johnny.

_6_

—P-pero yo te quiero…

—Ya, pero yo a ti no.

—Johnny... —súplicas.

—Lo siento, pero yo amo a Linda —casi no dice esas palabras cuando ve las lágrimas de Joey descender por sus mejillas. Joey experimentó el rechazo por primera vez—, y no soy un maricón —más lágrimas.

_7_

—Hoy domino yo.

No hay replicas por parte de Joey, en parte, le hace mucha gracia cuando Johnny se pone machito.

_8_

Johnny miró al otro lado del bar cómo una chica coqueteaba con lo suy... con Joey, con rencor. Más rencor del que una persona normal podría tener. Ah, si las miradas matasen esa chica estaría muerta desde hace muchas horas. Lo peor era que Joey parecía mostrarse mínimamente receptivo. Maldita guarra, esa tipa sólo buscaba sexo, era obvio para todos, menos para Joey, para el inocente de Joey, claro...

—Bu-bueno, no sé si aceptar, en verdad es algo precipitado —Joey hacía gestos con las manos de negación ante la insinuación de la chica a ir a su habitación de hotel, no porque no quisiera -en parte era eso- sino porque sentía la mirada asesina de Johnny a pesar de estar a metros de distancia.

De repente ambos observaron cómo Johnny se acercaba a ellos, a Joey si concretamos, y le plantaba el más voraz de los besos en la boca al vocalista. Joey no tardó en sorprenderse y abrir enormemente los ojos, especialmente cuando Johnny se sentó encima de él -moviéndose de una forma que daba a entender muchas cosas- y profundizando el beso. No tardó en corresponder aún algo aturdido, colocando sus manos en las caderas del otro hombre, el guitarrista se tomó la libertad de gemir entre el beso ante aquel roce. Después de unos segundos el se separó.

—Ya lo has oído, no quiere... —dijo mirando a la chica que se encontraba boquiabierta -no más que Joey- la mujer no supo qué hacer—; y ahora, Hyman, ya estás moviendo tu culo a mi habitación, ¿o prefieres quedarte con ella?

Era fácil saber cuál fue la elección de Joey, especialmente por las dificultades para sentarse que tenía Johnny al día siguiente.

_9_

Raro, Joey era raro. Pero más rara era la relación que mantenían, en sí. No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso, ¿cuándo el odio se transformó en besos? Lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que no era sólo sexo, no se sentía como sólo sexo, si sólo fuera sexo no sentiría ni celos, ni cariño y Joey se iría (o él mismo) de la cama después de hacerlo...

No, ¡no! Él no estaba enamorado de Jeffrey Ross Hyman.

_10_

—Linda, ¡en serio, fue sin querer!

—Déjame Johnny, no vas a solucionar nada ya, lo has dicho todo antes —la mujer se alejaba del hombre a largos pasos dramáticamente.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Qué me perdí? —Dee Dee preguntó a Marky cuando entraba por la sala, al fin llegó.

—Johnny volvió a gritar el nombre de Joey mientras lo hacían —intentó reprimir la carcajada que finalmente salió de su garganta, observando divertido un Joey sonrojado en un rinconcito de la habitación.

Todos lo habían oído.

_11_

—¿Me amas?

—S-s-sí.

Joey se abalanzó a abrazar a Johnny, nunca fue tan difícil decir un "sí" para Johnny. Aunque la recompensa le hizo saber que tenía que decirlo más a menudo.

_12_

Joey la miró con odio, no podía creer que ella recibiera más amor por parte de Johnny que él mismo, era estúpido, hasta Johnny le susurraba cosas más románticas a ella. Se cruzó de brazos.

Su maldita cercanía a Johnny... Frunció el ceño cuando juró haber escuchado un "te quiero" por parte de Johnny hacía el instrumento, ¡lo que le faltaba!

Maldita _guitarra_.

_13_

Dee Dee abrió la puerta de la habitación de Johnny encontrándose con una imagen difícil de olvidar, tanto para él como para Marky que se encontraba a su lado. Elevó una ceja y miró a Marky con autosuficiencia, como diciendo: "te dije que eran homosexuales".

Marky se acostumbraría a la banda, seguro que al final le resultaba de lo más común encontrarse a Johnny y Joey desnudos en la misma cama.

_14_

—J-Joey... n-no... no es cierto verdad, ¿es una broma? —Marky negó suavemente con la cabeza, ser el encargado de dar una noticia así era horrible, especialmente porque Johnny había peleado con Joey en sus últimos días. Joey llevaba ocultándole sus salidas al hospital y Johnny comenzó a insinuar ciertas cosas, como que estaba con mujeres, lo que llevó a una fuerte discusión. Fue muy triste que en sus últimos días Joey fuera rechazado por Johnny.

Marky no supo qué hacer más que abrazar al otro hombre. Era la primera vez que veía a Johnny llorar y eso jamás se le olvidaría. Ni él ni Johnny olvidarían ese amargo quince de Abril.

* * *

Hasta ahí. Créanme, me dolió escribir éste último... quizás escriba más de ellos con un final más boneto... En verdad son mini-drabbles y van dedicados a una amiga muy especial por su cumpleaños, you know Matt/Maxie/Cris/Akagi/youbabe.

Me salió muy OoC, especialmente Johnny, es un ser complicado de manejar (?), el enanito cascarrabias de Joey. Espero que les haya gustado, de veras. Y críticas siempre son bien recibidas siempre y cuando sean muy constructivas.

**Byebyebyebye.**


End file.
